Summary: Current therapies for neo-vascular age-related macular degeneration and macular edema are injected directly into the vitreous on a monthly or bi-monthly schedule. There is a great need for new agents with improved efficacy as well as other modes of delivery for less frequent administration. We have developed peptides with potent activity in animal models of these diseases as well as sustained delivery vehicles which are able to release the peptides in a controlled manner for multiple months. Here we propose to test the hypothesis that our sustained delivery drug can be injected successfully into the suprachoridal space behind the retina from which the active peptides will be released into the affected tissues to inhibit neovascularization and edema. Computational modeling will be used to quantify the drug delivery and extend it to a model of the human eye. The proposal is multidisciplinary and is greatly strengthened by the team's expertise in animal models, particle design and fabrication, peptide development, and computational methods.